So much for a day off
by TexasGril
Summary: Andy walked into the grocery store and grabbed a hand basket to hold what she was buying for the evening. She was so glad to have a day off and looked forward to a bottle of wine, some cheese, sliders and ice cream. Andy also had picked up a new movie to rent and could not wait one shot


**I am not familiar with department policy in Canada but I know that several places here allow or state their officers will carry their duty weapons after hours. So for this story we are going to agree that they can (whether it is fact or not). **

**This is another one shot. The time frames is sometime after 3.13**

**This story is Rated T**

**I do not own Rookie Blue, but if I did…..**

Andy walked into the grocery store and grabbed a hand basket to hold what she was buying for the evening. She was so glad to have a day off and looked forward to a bottle of wine, some cheese, sliders and ice cream. Andy also had picked up a new movie to rent and could not wait to have the evening not only to her self but to eat the whole carton of ice cream without having to share with anyone. She deserved it, she thought, after a terrible week at work.

Andy walked down the main isle to the frozen food section when she heard a commotion up front. She peaked around the corner and noticed three armed hooded guys come running into store. She went back around the corner and pulled out her phone. She heard shouting and screams; she peaked around the corner again and called 911. She noticed they were rounding up what little customers were in the store and she knew she could not take all of them but if they searched her purse, she didn't want to be made as cop either. She quickly grabbed her gun and badge out of her purse. Andy then proceeded to hide the gun and her badge in the frozen slider box that was in her hand basket. Andy then moved around so that the gunmen could see her. She didn't want to spook them.

One of the taller gunmen grabbed her, pulled her to the front and sat her down. Andy's hand basket was still with her and she put it in front of her. They started shouting orders to everyone to shut up and don't move. Andy continued to look around at who was with them and hope this would end peacefully. She noticed there were three employees and four customers counting herself. Andy sat back, waited, listened and watched.

Within ten minutes Andy had figured out what they were waiting for. The armed car comes on Tuesdays to pick up deposits and bring in more change for the store. They wanted to hit the armed car. She knew they were kind of organized and were being a little nervous. Then things started to go down hill.

* * *

Best rushed into the bullpen and looked for Oliver who was on lunch. "Oliver, lunch is over."

Oliver looked up and wondered why, "Boss what is going on?"

"Follow me." Best said as he headed to the D's office.

Oliver hurried in behind him, "We just got an a 911 call with no one there. They traced the cell and its Andy's. We are trying to figure out where she is but it sounds like a hold up. Either of you know what she is doing on her day off?"

Sam and Oliver shook their head, but Traci had an idea. "She said she was doing a at home, watch a movie, eat tons of ice cream kind of day off. Andy could be at the store, the bank, or even the movie rental place."

"Oliver start getting the rookies ready. 911 is listening and trying to piece together what is going on. They are going to patch us in so we can listen to, Traci, I gave them your office line."

"Got it." Oliver left the room and started calling all the rookies on the radio. Everyone was on standby. Oliver came back into the room just as Traci answered her phone. Traci answered it, said she understood and put the line on speaker.

Everyone could hear voices of someone in the background but no idea what was going on.

Then they heard Andy talking, "Everyone ok? I know the three of you work for the whole foods store but what about the other four of you?"

"Yes, way to go Andy. Does anyone know which whole foods she goes to?" Best looked around at all of them. They all shook their head. Oliver stepped out again and asked the rookies. Everyone else continued to listen to the phone call. Andy was quietly talking to them all and trying to keep everyone calm.

One of the gunmen was getting nervous and grabbed the manager. "I thought your armed car was suppose to be here already? Get up now."

Everyone in the D's office heard a struggle and gunfire. They heard Andy cuss.

"Shit, everyone calm down." Best wanted to hear what was going on.

Everyone stayed silent and continued to listen.

They heard Andy say, "You can quit pointing that gun in my face, I didn't come all the way to 87th avenue to get shot by the three of you. I just want to give him medical treatment. Do you want murder to go with armed robbery charges?"

"You a cop bitch?"

"No, I am an EMT."

Traci raced to the computer and got the address for the whole foods. Best pulled out his phone and called dispatch and gave them where the hostage situation was going down. When he hung up the phone he looked at Sam, "She managed to give us where, how many hostages and how many gunmen. Now lets get her out of there."

Oliver did a broadcast for all units to respond to that address. He specifically said, proceed with caution.

Sam and Best headed out to the car while Traci continued to listen to the phone call. She kept Sam on an open call on her cell so she could keep them up to date.

* * *

Andy heard the sirens approaching. Andy had never been so relieved that her plan worked. She had hoped the 911 operator would figure out where she was. She continued to give first aid to the injured manager and watched the gunmen start to come undone. One of the gunmen marched to the front of the store and started shooting at the officers who responded.

* * *

Chris and Dov were the first to respond. They had just pulled up when they were shot at. Chris and Dov returned fire. They then backed up the cruiser to get out of the line of fire. Nick, Gail, Oliver and Noelle arrived just as Chris and Dov got to safety. Just as they started to device a plan when, Sam, Frank and SRU pulled up.

Traci told Sam that there was a lot of cussing going on. It would seem that one of the gunmen that had started shooting at Chris and Dov had been hit. That would be their way in maybe, medical attention for the gunman and the manager of the store.

Sam walked over to SRU and explained the open 911 call and what they knew was going on.

The captain of the SRU team nodded and proceed to make the phone call into the store.

* * *

Andy heard the phone ring at the front customer service counter. She was now working on two people who were wounded. How did she get her self into all this mess Andy thought.

The phone would not stop ringing. "Do you want to get that because I think they want to talk to you." The taller gunman turned around and pointed the gun at her. "Shut up I need to think."

Andy fussed at him some more, "Fine you think while your partner dies."

The gunman turned and growled at her. He then stormed to the front and picked up the phone. "What?"

Andy could only hear his side of the conversation. She started paying attention when she heard the gunman say, "Fine I will release the injured guy for a medic to come in and look at my guy. But not funny business, I will kill your medics coming in." He then slammed the phone down.

* * *

SRU started prepping the two EMTs going in. Best walked over and talked to the SRU commander in charge, "Can we send her partner in with one EMT? We might get a better control on this if we can get eyes on her and maybe shut this down quickly."

"We can give it try, who is it?"

Best called out to Collins, "Collins come here."

Nick came running up, "Yeah boss?"

Best turned to the commander of SRU, "They have been partners for over a year and did a huge UC, I think if we send him in, we might gain the upper hand."

The SRU commanders talked and then agreed. "Ok, we will send Collins in with a real EMT. Have him get in and get out so we can figure out a game pan."

Best turned to Collins, "you got that?"

"Yes sir, I do."

Nick switched shirts with the Male EMT and before he knew it, he was walking to the grocery store with the female EMT.

* * *

Andy was trying really hard to stop the bleeding on the gunman but she could tell by the gunshot wound if he didn't get help soon, he was going to die. The other two gunmen were getting upset and were starting to take it out of the rest of the hostages.

She soon heard talking and the taller gunman grabbed her and yanked her off the floor.

"What are you doing?" Andy tried to calmly ask.

"You are going to open the door and let the EMTs in." The gunman then placed the butt of the gun in her back and led her to the front.

Andy unlocked the front doors and then stepped back. The EMTs walked in and just as the taller gunman barked orders.

"Search them for anything they are not suppose to have. Do it right or I will shoot all of you." He pushed Andy towards them. The female EMT lifted her arms up and placed the medical bag on the ground. Nick did the same. Andy searched them and looked in the bags.

"Ok, you," the taller gunman pointed to the female EMT, "You treat my guy first." He then pointed at Nick, "You can treat the manager."

Both of them moved to where they were suppose to be, while Andy went over to the manager and sat down next to him.

Then both began giving treatment while Nick and Andy tried to talk without talking.

The female EMT was the first to speak, "I need to get this man out of here or he is not going to make it."

Nick looked up just as the taller gunman started to charge towards the female EMT.

* * *

The 911 call was still open to Andy's phone and SRU along with Best and Sam were still listening. The SRU commander commented in his mic that the situation was started to spiral out of control. Best heard him tell team 2 to get eyes in the story now.

* * *

Nick and Andy tried to remain calm but the taller gunman looked like he was going to shoot the female EMT.

"Why doesn't everyone calm down, we just need to get treatment for both of them and everything will be fine," Nick said.

The second gunman came up behind Andy and yanked her off the floor. The taller gunman already had the female EMT pulled up and against him.

Nick was not sure what he was supposed to do at this point. Nothing they said calmed the situation. Just as the female EMT started to struggle, Nick reached into the medical bag to get his gun.

At this point both gunman were screaming and were shoving Andy and the female EMT around. Nick stood up bracing for a confrontation, he looked into Andy's eyes and tried to step towards female EMT while talking as calmly has he could.

The gunmen were still screaming and the taller gunman raised his gun up to the head of the female EMT.

That is when all of them heard the glass break and the taller gunman went down. Nick raised his gun at the gunman that was holding Andy. Andy immediately hit the ground and Nick took the shot.

Andy jumped up and kicked the gun away from both gunmen then assisted the female EMT up from the ground.

Nick then took a deep breath and grabbed his radio. "Gunmen secure."

Before Nick could check on Andy, the whole place was swarming with cops and EMTs.

* * *

Once all of the hostages gave their statements and Nick had given his, he walked over to Best's car to see how Andy was doing. Andy was sitting on the hood holding her purse. She looked tired and unamused by all the fuss before her.

Nick sat down next to her on the car. "How you doing?"

"So much for a day off. I just wanted to eat my Chunky Monkey, watch my movie and call it a day. Why can't I do that?"

Nick shrugged his shoulders. "Where did you hide your duty weapon and badge during all this? I mean as amped up as these guys were, I sure seeing your badge and duty rig in the purse might have set them off, what did you do with it?"

"I hid it in a box of frozen sliders just in case."

Nick laughed, "Good thinking. Has Sam seen you yet?"

"Yeah, I got the thank god your ok thing."

Nick laughed, "Drinks tonight?"

"Yeah, I should be home soon after this. Stop by, bring Gail."

"No problem."

Nick wandered back to Oliver to catch a ride to the station. Andy continued to sit on the car until Sam and Best walked up.

"Ready to go home?" Best asked.

"More than ready."

With that Andy slide off the car and proceed to the back of the car where Sam was holding the door open.

Andy smiled at him and got in the car.

Andy sighed to her self and thought I need a vacation.


End file.
